The SwanQueen Idea Dump
by tibetan mastiff
Summary: this is a SwanQueen dump for all of my ideas for other writers to use. Each chapter will be a new idea. If you would like to write one of the story ideas, please leave a review in the respected chapter. Featuring: ways to annoy Regina:Emma style, a crossover with InuYasha, Emma as a Nephilum, crossover with Naruto, an old Greek way of accidental marriage, gangsta Emma, and more!
1. The Adult Child

The curse still happened and magic exists. I have done the research for this. SwanQueen!

Because of being in several severely abusive foster homes, Emma runs away at age 8 and lives on the streets but because of the trauma Emma has faced, she mentally regresses to that of a 3 year old.

Regression is what happens when the mind can't handle anymore trauma and still learn and grow at a normal rate.

Emma's regressive behaviors include:

1. clingy when left alone

2. uses baby talk like "No want cookie!"

3. needs a comfort object like a stuffed animal

4. sucks her thumb

5. bed wetting

6. likes to play with toys in the bath tub

7. plays like a 3 year old. like with toys and plays pretend

Henry is still Emma's son and is still adopted by Regina.

Henry goes to Bosten looking for his birth mother, Emma and tracks her down and finds her living on the streets with a bunch of homeless kids. Henry convinces Emma to come with him to Storybrooke but Emma will only come if she can take Alex, a homeless 3 year old girl, with them. Alex is Emma's sister.

The homeless group of kids only accepted Emma into their family because she acts just like a kid does.

Emma can't drive so they take the bus back to Storybrooke.

When Regina opens the door and welcomes her son back, Henry tells her that he found his birth mother and that she is right here along with her sister. Emma sucks her thumb and says to Regina "You're pretty".

Regina lets them stay at her house because she is not quite sure what to do about an adult child.

Emma has been regressive for so long that she doesn't know how old she is or that she os in fact an adult. Emma doesn't know how to be an adult. She never learned to read very well and doesn't know how to write or count at all.

Emma only trusts Regina to help her.

When the curse brakes, it's Regina, Emma, and Alex that fall through the hat into the Enchanted Forest.

Emma still acts like a child but she is learning. It will be a wile before Emma feels safe enough to want to try to grow up. She will have to learn how to talk like an adult, read like an adult, act like an adult, think like an adult, and socialize like an adult.


	2. The Lost Girl

During rescuing Henry in Neverland, Emma hears the sound of the flute pipes played by Pan.

It draws her in and for a few days she is a lost girl amongst the lost boys. Emma and Henry don't realize they are anything besides fellow lost people.

During down time, the lost boys like to street fight. Emma, still under Pan's haze, takes to street fighting, as it is the only thing she knows how to do; from her days living on the streets before Neal came along. Emma gains respect from the lost boys, makes her feel accepted.

No Pan curse. Once they are all back in Storybrook, the lost boys create an underground fight club.

Emma finds herself angry at the fact that her parents want another baby and Neal won't take the hint that she doesn't love him anymore. Emma follows one of the lost boys, thinking he is up to something, and comes upon an illegal fight club and decides to fight.

From then on, she is now a member of the fight club.

Regina is the first to notice Emma's mysterious injuries from fighting.

What will it take for Emma to realize she is hurting the people around her, and influencing Henry with her bad coping skills?


	3. To Wield Excalibur

When Emma ran away from her foster home, she found a dagger in an ally way that kept calling to her. Unknown to her, the dagger is Carnwennan(White Hilt) it is said it is able to shroud the user in shadows, it was the dagger of King Arthur. The dagger now belongs to Emma.

Emma is homeless. Emma finds Neal, gets pregnant, and lands in jail, and gives up Henry. Once Emma is out of jail, she takes her dagger and finds herself a home in an abandoned building. She lives there doing odd jobs for people, always keeping her dagger on her (she seems to find herself merging with the shadows) until Henry shows up and drags her to Storybrook.

Emma doesn't know how to fit in with the town because all she knows is being homeless. Emma finds an abandoned building to stay at in Storybrook. She steals food.

The thing about homeless people is that they don't want help to be like every body else; with a job, money, clean clothes, a home. A homeless person's home is on the street. Other homeless people become there family and teaches them things. It's like a community. There is a sort of freedom you have if you are homeless. Many homeless people don't want to go back to living inside.

Emma is the reincarnation of King Arthur

Regina is the reincarnation of Morgan Le Fay

Henry is the reincarnation of Merlin

In the past, Morgan Le Fay tried to kill King Arthur and was an enchantress. Morgan hated Arthur's purity and plotted to take Excalibur and the throne.

Merlin started out as a prophet and over time became a magician. Merlin became Arthur's tutor. Merlin taught The Lady of the Lake magic. The Lady of the Lake imprisoned Merlin for fear she would be enslaved by him. Without Merlin at the battle at Camlann, Arthur died.

Fate gave them another chance. This time Emma and Regina fall in love. Regina teaches Emma magic.

Emma is not pure like Arthur was. Emma could actually see herself just like the evil queen.

Henry is able to see very cryptic visions.

Instead of Emma and Snow falling into the hat into the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Henry fall into the hat and into Avalon. Wile there, Henry has a vision and leads Emma to The Lady of the Lake to retrieve Excalibur. Unlike Arthur, Emma has magic, what will that do to Excalibur?

Excalibur's blade is engraved in phrases on opposite sides. One side says "Take me up" the other "Or cast me away". Wile holding Excalibur, one can not die of blood loss. Some say Excalibur was made by Hephaestus. It is unbreakable and is extremely sharp with magical reinforcement. When Excalibur is drawn or used, it shines or blazes.


	4. Ways To annoy Regina: Emma Style

Ways to annoy Regina: Emma style

1. having a nerf gun war with Henry around Storybrook

2. seeing if grapes explode in Regina's microwave, they do

3. dropping water balloons off the clock tower and splashing people

4. makes finger puppets of people in Storybrook and have the puppets act things out.

5. paints Regina's white roses red

6. put sticky notes all over Regina's car

7. puts headphones in her nose and using her mouth as a speaker

8. only eats the inside of an Oreo

9. change the language setting on Regina's phone

10. paints the tips of Regina's pens in clear nail polish so they don't work

11. tries to organize all of Regina's file cabinets

12. messes with Regina's auto correct on her phone

13. Emma is scared of spiders. She finds a spider in Regina's home and ducktapes a bathroom cup(those small paper ones you throw away) over the spider trapping it.

14."Oh this is bendable right?" SNAP! "...oops"

15. Emma puts a hamburger in Regina's empty box of tampons to keep Henry from stealing her food.

16. Emma finds a whole pizza on Regina's counter and takes a slice. But she cuts out a triangle shaped piece from the middle of the pizza.

17. Emma bakes cookies in Regina's car. The tray of cookie batter is laying on the dash board in the sun on a hot day.

18. In Neverland, Emma and Regina are paired up or separated from the group. To pass the time, Emma starts singing "999 bottles of beer on the wall"

19. Emma buys herself and Henry a bacon scented candle. Henry still lives with Regina. Regina comes home to her whole house and furniture smelling like bacon and a sheriff who is trying to cook bacon for herself and Henry.

20. Emma tries to teach Henry how to dj with Regina's records.

20. Emma and Henry make liquid chalk bombs and set them off on Regina's driveway.

21. Emma shows Henry how to make jumping apple seeds using one of Regina's apples.(You use 2/3 ts of Baking Soda, 1/2 cup of water, drop in the apple seeds, then add 1 TBS of lemon juice.)

22. Emma makes a mini bow and arrow out of a popsickle stick, a q-tip, a small sharp knife, and dental floss. Every time Regina's back is turned, Emma fires her q-tip.

23. Emma buys a hedgehog and convinces Henry to keep it for her at Regina's house. Apparently the hedgehog has taken a liking to Regina but Regina dislikes the hedgehog. It keeps ending up near Regina; in her purse, in her lap at a board meeting, on her shoulder. It seems Emma found a magical hedgehog.

24. Henry and Emma play hide and seek In the building the Mayer works. Emma hides under Regina's desk.

25. Emma uses magic to make a little bubble follow Regina around behind her. Every time Regina turns around, the bubble pops. When Regina turns back around, the bubble reforms.

26. Emma tries to use her magic to make unpoppable bubbles for Henry, instead she floods the whole town in bubbles that can't be popped.

27. Emma buys Henry a matching leather jacket to hers

28. Emma accidentally told Cora in the Enchanted forest that herself and Regina are married. Emma didn't want Cora thinking Regina is a disgrace for having a child out of wedlock.


	5. The Apple Proposal

This takes place before the curse was broken. Swanqueen!

Emma gives Regina an apple as a gift as she has secret feelings for her.

Regina wonders why Emma would give her an apple. Regina remembers that in ancient Greece giving an apple to someone was a marriage proposal. Regina thinks Emma is playing a game with her, trying to one up her. So Regina, wanting to win, accepts Emma's marriage proposal.

Henry looks through his book to see if he can figure out why his mother is so interested in the apple Emma gave her. He finds out what it means and becomes excited.

And Emma has no idea what the hell she has done and how to fix it, does she even want to fix it?


	6. The Story of The Bloody Princess

This is SwanQueen.

Emma ran away from a foster home at 16 and joined a gang called The Vipers. Her nickname is The Bloody Princess and she has a big reputation for silent killing. She still had Henry and Regina still adopts him. Regina still cast the curse and Storybrook still exists. The barrier to conceal the town doesn't exist. Emma Has a tattoo of a snake with the words Bloody Princess on her arm.

Wile in Storybrook, Emma still continues her gang lifestyle. Her gang doesn't live far from storybrook. She kills for her gang. When Emma decides to stay in Storybrook, she goes out and tags(graffiti) "The Vipers" around town so any other gangs know that it's there territory.

Once the curse brakes, Emma doesn't know what to do. She already has her gang family but now she has a real family. She doesn't want Henry involved but now that The Vipers know of her 10 year old son, he is now a part of the gang because he is her son. She needs to tell Regina. But before Emma can, she and Snow are sucked into the portal to the Enchanted Forest after saving Regina from the Wraith.

When Emma and snow arrive in FTL, Emma adopts her gang personality and becomes cold. When Aurora and Mulan ask her name, Emma tells them The Bloody Princess. All the wile her mother wondering what's going on with Emma. But Emma wont tell her.

Wile Emma is in FTL, a member from The Vipers rival gang tries to kill Henry only to be killed by Regina. By killing the Rival gang member, Regina has now become a new member to The Vipers. But she doesn't know it yet. How are they to get out of the gang alive? Can Emma let go of the Family she has known for 12 years and embrace her new one?


	7. To Serve The Queen

Set after the curse broke, but before Emma and snow fall through the hat.

told Emma that she most likely has magic from being born from true love.

During the Wraith attack, Emma looks through magical books in the library to see if she can save Regina. Emma finds a spell that will make her become "Regina's knight". Knowing that she could use all the help she can get, Emma does the spell. Little does she know that she is binding herself to Regina.

Meaning:

1. Emma can use Regina's magic

2. A tattoo appears on Emma's arm signifying that she now represents and serves Regina

3. Emma takes on a little bit of Regina's attitude traits

4. It can only be broken by death

Regina gives Cora back her heart but Cora doesn't die. I want Cora to be redeemable.


	8. Emma the half demon(cross with InuYasha)

Set after the curse is broken. Emma and Regina have not gotten together yet.

This is a crossover with InuYasha.

Emma finds Tessaiga at Gold's shop wile Regina is talking to Gold a few feet away. She unsheathes the blade and the blade transforms.

Emma also transforms into a half dog demon as the blade has released recessive genes in Emma. Emma now has blond dog ears at the top of her head and has dog fangs. Her senses are heightened as well. More so her nose. And she seems to find that Regina smells intoxicating.

Now as a half dog demon, Emma has now become more possessive over what is hers, mainly Regina.

Tessaiga can only transform if the user has Yokai, demonic energy and cares for humans.

Sword Powers

1. There is a barrier around Tessaiga that makes it so that only half demons can wield it.

2. Sword Pressure: can cut through many opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of Yokai.

3. Wind Scar: can slay 100 Yokai in one attack. It is activated by sensing the fissure between the clashing Yokai and swinging Tessaiga into the fissure.

4. Backlash Wave: It uses the opponents Yokai and releases a Wind Scar. The opponent's energy will be reflected back with the added power of the Wind Scar.

5. Red Tessaiga: in this state, the blade is able to cut through barriers but is ineffective against holy barriers.

6. Dragon Scale Tessaiga:

7. Has the ability to absorb opponents Yokai directly.

8. Yoketsu Cutting (Cutting the source of the Yokai's Yoki): It cuts the Yokai and destroys it.

9. Black Tessaiga: a giant black circle appears and anything within the vicinity of it goes to Hell. Can also fire multiple black crescent shaped portals that not only cut an opponent but have the remains sucked up into the portal.


	9. Emma the Senju(cross with Naruto)

Takes place after magic has been restored to Storybrook.

Crossover with Naruto

Emma finds out she has the wood release bloodline limit of the Senju clan.

This is ignoring the fact that the bloodline limit can only be passed down to males.

The Wood release can create wood, grow plants from seed, and grow trees.

Emma first discovers she can create and manipulate wood in the Enchanted Forest with Snow White. Emma accidentally created wooden arrows that came flying out of a tree trunk and impaled an attacker.

Wile in the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Snow take a trip to Rumple's old castle. Once there, Emma finds a book about the Senju and a list of there techniques along with a medical ninjutsu book and she takes the books back with her.

Now Emma wants to impress Regina with something she can make with her new found ability.

Come up with your own unique reason as to why Emma can use the wood release.


	10. The Young and The Fairytails

Set right when the Pan curse happened. This time however Regina used her magic not just to give Emma and Henry false memories, but to give herself false memories as she was going to go with Emma and Henry.

In New York, Regina is Emma's fiancé and Henry is their son along with Jessica, there adopted 2 year old.

This is not a curse so it can't be broken by true love's kiss.

When Emma and Regina remember, they all go back to Storybrook.

Emma and Regina still love each other.

Regina and Emma want to keep the fairytale world a secret from their kids.

When they are back in Storybrook, everyone finds out that Emma and Regina are engaged.

Emma's parents don't take it to well saying that this is not what a princess does. (We all know Emma is more like a prince) Half the town is against there engagement.

Zelena slowly finds herself falling victim to Jessica's cuteness and playfulness. Zelena starts to feel like a real Aunt. This is before they remember who Zelena is.

Wile all the adults are off figuring out what is going on, Jessica discovers she has magic and uses it as a toddler would.

And is Rumple Regina's biological father?!


	11. Unpredictable Magic

Set during the Wraith attack.

When Emma touched Regina to get the hat started, Emma's magic touched Regina's magic. Emma turned into a giant fox and both Emma and Regina fell through the portal.

Regina's magic activates Emma's transformation. Regina can cast different spells on Emma to change her form. The fox transformation has levels and is different than the magical forms. For Emma to first progress onto another level, her feelings have to change from tolerating Regina to being Regina's friend to finely loving Regina. When Emma finely realizes she loves Regina, then she can change forms but only if Regina loves her back.

Some sort of connection is made so that Regina and Henry can understand what Emma says when she is a fox.

Wile Emma is a level 2 fox, she finds an abandon fox kit and takes it in. After a fox is born, it can't see, hunt, hear, or defend its self. Now the fox kit thinks Emma is its new mother. According to the little fox kit, that would make Henry its brother and Regina its mother too. Another magical connection happened and Henry and Regina can now understand the fox kit. It is assumed Emma can always understand foxes.

Foxes are a type of dog. Ruby and Emma become good friends. And foxes only mate for life. So for Emma to mate with Regina, it is equivalent to getting married. Although they don't know about that till way after the fact that they made love.

**LEVEL 1:** Emma turns into a regular small fox.

**LEVEL 2:** Emma turns into a big red fox. A big enough fox that Regina can ride on her back. Emma's ears are much pointier and longer. In this form Emma can only use healing magic.

**LEVEL 3: **This is the level that Regina can cast her spells on Emma to change Emma's form. Emma can also use healing magic on this level. This big fox is silver with light blue streaks on her chest, tail, and forehead.

Emma can give Regina a limited ability to see in the dark like a fox can. For a short period of time, Regina can have the eyes of a fox.

**FORM 1:** Regina launches her fire ball at fox Emma, and Emma turns into a purple flaming fox. Since the flame is Regina's magic, it will not burn her. That way Regina can safely ride on Emma's fox flaming form.

**FORM 2: **Regina casts a shadow spell on Emma. Emma can now blend into any shadow and can teleport from one shadow to another. Emma fur turns black and has a wispy like quality to it.

**FORM 3: **Regina conjures a storm and Emma feels Regina's magic from the storm through the air. The magic seeps into Emma. In this form, whenever Emma bites someone, she releases electrical impulses into said person or being. The electricity comes for the lightning or the static electricity in the air. Because Emma can use the static electricity in the air, she can use this form from a natural occurring storm.


	12. Nephilum

Emma is a Nephilum, half human half angel.

Emma doesn't find out until she is protecting Regina from the wraith and her wings appear.

Emma's wings are black and not white because of her past, it has darkened her heart so her wings are dark.

Because Emma is a Nephilum, Henry is a third part angel and has his own set of white wings.

Regina helps Emma turn her black wings back to white.


	13. The Demigod Princess(xovr Percy Jackson)

Crossover with Percy Jackson.

SwanQueen

I did some research.

Emma is a Halfblood and went to Camp Halfblood then joined the hunt, graduated and moved to the city where Henry finds her. Emma was best friends with Annabeth and Percy and joined them on there quests. Emma is still in the hunt. Emma's parents are the Charmings. Emma is related to Artemis. A long time ago Before Artemis made her vow, she had a Demigod child. Threw generations, the knowledge of this disappeared. This was how Snow is good at archery and can talk to animals.

When Emma comes to Storybrook, she starts to fall for Regina. Emma still takes part in the hunt. Emma realizes that Henry also has Demigod blood in him and is not sure what to do about that fact. Should she tell Regina? Would Regina believe her? But what Emma doesn't know is that Regina was the Evil Queen.

Monsters can still get threw Regina's barrier around town.

Emma has a silver bow and arrows.

Artemis gave Emma one of her three dogs. An Arkadian breed

What will Rumple do if he finds out?

Does Regina have Demigod blood in her because she has magic?


	14. Whitelighter Princess(cross with Charmed

A Crossover with Charmed

Emma is really one of the Charmed ones daughters that was kidnapped and abandoned as a baby. Emma doesn't know she has powers growing up. Everything still happens as is. Emma still meets Neal and still gets pregnant with Henry and still gives him up.

The Charmed ones couldn't find her because her powers were bound.

During Neverland, Emma and Regina sleep together and begin a secret relationship.

We all know that when it comes to royalty, it's about producing an heir so homosexuality was looked down upon.

During Emma and Regina's first time, Regina was somehow able to release the spell that was keeping Emma's powers bound during there climax. Emma becomes pregnant from all the magic in the air from Regina.

We all know what happened to Piper when she was pregnant, she orbed.

During Neverland, Emma orbs or more accurately the baby orbs Emma to Regina's side. The baby is part Whitelighter.

When the spell to bind Emma's powers broke, Paige felt the ringing in her head signaling she has a new charge.

Darklighters and Demons are going to be after Emma now.

Emma is 21 when she comes to Storybrook.

There is no second curse but Zelena still shows up and Zelena wants to be part of a family, part of her sisters life.

And why does Paige look so much like Cora?


End file.
